Suddenly I See
by ocean lilie
Summary: We all know Alice Cullen. But we don't know her human past. Find out as her family rejects her for not being normal. And as she gets hunted down by a dangerous predator out for her blood. And only one man can help her. rated for language.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Everything was so dark. I could hear rustling of the leaves as the wind blew. Animals scurrying for food.

I opened my eyes for what seemed like the first time. I was in the middle of a forest.

How did I get here?

I tried to remember something. But I could not remember anything at all. Everything was lost to me. All I could remember was a word. More specifically a name.

Alice.

Was that my name?

As I was trying to figure out what was going on, I was suddenly bombarded with pictures flowing through my head. Pictures of what I assumed to be was me. I was draining something. I couldn't see it that clearly. What was that?

I smelt it before I heard it coming. The smell was something I don't think I have ever smelt before.

I flew at it.

I wanted it.

As I bit down, piercing the layer that was preventing me from having what I wanted, liquid flood threw my mouth. It was better than I imagined.

When I was done I dropped whatever I just drank. Looking at what it was, I was horrified.

There at my feet was a man.

A dead man.

I did not know what was going on. But I did know a few things.

I could not remember anything. It was if I had just now been born.

I'm seeing things before they happen.

And one thing I know for sure.

I'm not human.

* * *

**This is my first attempt to write a story. Tell me what you think. I would love for you to tell me your input. Negative Criticism is appreciated.**


	2. History

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS JUST TO GIVE BACKGROUND ON THE CHARACTERS.**

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, I OWN NOTHING OF TWILIGHT. THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE. **

**

* * *

**

**History**

Mary Alice was born in the year 1901. She had thin, long black hair. She was fair skinned. She was tiny even for her age. Her younger sister Cynthia was a year and a half younger than her. They looked exactly the same, exepct the eye color, Cynthia's were brown and Mary's were an odd shade of blue.

Her eyes were grayish blue. A lot of people thought it was weird. None of her parents had that color. Both of them had blue eyes. Her eyes were considered an anomaly because of it. Most people had brown or blue eyes. Occasionally green or hazel.

But never grey.

She never let that get her down though. She was a very happy child. Never too sad for long. She helped her little sister with her "owies" when she fell down. She was a very hyper child. She always looked on the brighter side of things. She always looked at life like the glass was half full, rather than half empty. She was friends with everyone. All the kids in her class like her.

She loved to play dress up with Cynthia. And occasionally would watch her mom sketch dresses on a piece of paper. She tried to do it too, but hers weren't as good. She loved the idea of getting all dolled up just to go out. She loved to look "pretty". She would often ask her mother if she could dress herself. And when she did, she always looked great.

In the early 1900's, the United States was more civilized. Automobiles were barely coming out. Segregation was around, especially in the South. Life may have seemed different and more civilized than their ancestors, but people still shunned people if they weren't what society thought of as "normal". Society tried to mold you into what they saw fit.

It was even worse if you thought you had a sixth sense of the world. Like being able to move things without touching them and knowing what a persons thinking. Thinking that there aliens in outer space and other creatures out there like werewolves and vampires. Seeing ghosts and being able to talk to them and worst of all thinking you can see the future.

It was easy if you didn't say anything to anyone and just thought you were crazy. But it was worse if you actually told someone. Even if you thought nothing of it. They would think you crazy and have you admitted in the nearst Insane Asylum. And it would be absolutely horrible if that person that was "crazy" was a young girl and didn't know any better and thought by confiding in her mother would be best. How wrong she would be.

For someone as kind-hearted and sweet as Mary Alice, she'd learn that the world is cruel and isn't always so hopeful as she thought it was.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Review if you want more.**


	3. First Sight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. All characters and the plot belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**1906**

Cynthia and I were playing with our dolly's in the living room, while mommy was making dinner for when daddy came home.

"Cynthia, we forgot to get the tea set. We need it if our dolly's are going to have any tea." I told Cynthia.

"Your right." She exclaimed.

Cynthia raced up the stairs to go get the tea.

I was playing when all of a sudden I saw this weird image in my head.

It was of Cynthia.

She had all of the tea cups and was coming down the steps when she fell down them. She started to cry and her arm was crooked.

The dolly I was playing with earlier was now all I saw. What was that picture?

I don't what to do. I ran to in to the kitchen to talk to my Mommy.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, Mary?" she asked me.

" I saw Cynthia fall down the stairs and she was crying a lot and her arm looked weird." I told her.

"Mary stop this foolish talk. Cynthia is fine. I don't hear her crying. Do you?"

"No-" I was interrupted by a few thumping noises. After the thumping noises I heard Cynthia screaming and crying at the top of her lungs.

Me and Mommy went running to the stairs and saw Cynthia there on the floor with all the tea cups around her.

The worst part was her arm was looking funny.

My Mom ran to the phone and was talking and crying to the other person. She then got Cynthia and was comforting her.

My Daddy came running in and picked up Cynthia and rushed her outside.

Me and Mommy ran outside to join them in the car.

As we drove off, Mommy kept giving me this look like I would just jump. And it was scaring me.

…

The doctor told Mommy and Daddy that Cynthia would be okay. And that she had a broken bone in her arm. He said she should be fine in a few weeks. She had this really cool case around her arm. The doctor said it would help her arm heal.

When we got home, Mommy and Daddy told me that they wanted to talk to me about something. So I stayed downstairs while they put Cynthia to sleep.

When they finally came down the stairs, they sat in front of me. They both looked a little angry.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"What exactly did you see this afternoon Mary?" asked Daddy.

"I saw Cynthia trip and fall down the stairs while carrying our toys."

"And that was before Cynthia actually fell, right? She had not fallen yet?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah." I answered. " I was still in the living room playing with my dolly."

"You do not say this to anyone understand? No one is to know what you saw. You will not talk of this again. Not to me, not to your mother, or anyone else. Understand?" Daddy said.

He said it like he was angry. I felt I was in trouble for having seen what I saw. I was scared. I didn't know what I did wrong. I stayed silent but nodded my head.

"Alright then. Go to bed." Daddy said.

Mommy didn't come with me to tuck me in and read me a story like she always did. I didn't get a kiss on the forehead from Daddy.

I walked up the stairs and went to my room. I was so scared and sad. I cried until I finally fell asleep.

….

**Third POV**

Downstairs in the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon were talking of their daughters story. They just couldn't believe what had just happened. It all didn't make sense for what happened and what Mary saw.

"What are we going to do? It isn't normal for what she saw." Mrs. Brandon all but yelled at her husband. She couldn't fathom the idea that her daughter could possibly be crazy.

"I have no clue. It most likely was a coincidence that she told you, and it actually happened." He replied.

"But what if it wasn't? What if she really saw it? What if she is crazy? You know that my mother's great great grandmother thought she could see the future. She was almost always right. She was put into the mental asylum up in Helena because of it. She could have the same thing she had. Or worse she could be a witch. What if she's one of those people who plays around with witchcraft or worships the devil. I heard that it doesn't have to be voluntary to be a witch."

"Don't be ridiculous Lucille. Mary could not be a witch. It just isn't possible. It was probably that overactive imagination of hers. You know how carried away she can get when she sets her mind to it. And she can't be crazy either. The doctors would have known if she was."

"Perhaps your right. I'm just worrying over nothing."

"Yes you are. But we must not say this to anyone. Not even your mother. Imagine what our neighbors will think of us if they were to find out that our daughter could possibly be crazy. The church would condemn her as a witch. We would never be able to go back there again."

"Yes, your right. No one is to know of this. Come on now we need to get to bed. Its late and you have work to tomorrow."

While they walked up the stairs, they were silent. They both were thinking of what just occurred. Lucille did not believe that her daughter was not crazy. She believed that their was something horribly wrong with her daughter. Her husband believed the same thing. But he needed to comfort his wife any way he could.

While getting dressed he thought that this would just blow over. Never to be heard of again. But he was wrong. Things would never be the same for them again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. 1916

**Next chapter is up. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Twilight, even though I wish I did.**

* * *

1916

**Third POV**

Things in the Brandon house were never the same after that fateful day.

Mary's parents never really looked at her the same. And Mary wasn't as cheerful as she once was. Her parents acted as if she had some deadly contagious disease that they would get if they got too close to her. Her father just did not speak to her and her mother was down right scared of her. They both considered locking her away. But they couldn't 'cause they never saw or heard her have another "attack".

Mary noticed a change in her parents. She knew it had to deal with what she saw. But that vision was not the only one she had. She had many more that followed. She did not tell a soul, in fear that she would be punished. Although she had more visions, they didn't speak of disaster. They were small ones. Like who would wash the dishes after dinner or what the answers were on a test. But never of someone getting hurt.

Cynthia noticed that the family was strained. But she didn't know why. She acted as if everything were normal. She talked to her parents and adored them. She was the golden child now. And she loved every minute of it. She loved the attention she was getting now. She hated how everyone used to dote on Mary. She still talked to Mary though. She knew Mary would tell her the huge secret that everyone in the house was keeping. And she really wanted to know.

**Mary's POV**

I'll never forget the week that changed my entire life. The day Cynthia broke her arm and I had my vision of it. After my parents and I had our talk about it later. And days later when everyone stopped talking to me at school.

Everyone at school noticed that I really didn't want to talk anymore. And that I wasn't as fun as I used to be, they stopped talking to me. I became the loner at school. It was as if people wanted to be my friends when I has something to share. But when I was upset and down. The time I needed a friend, no one was there.

The only one I talk to now is Cynthia. And even than I don't tell her everything. She would hate me and be disgusted of my gift. Like Momma and Papa do when they think I'm not lookin.

But I'm not going to give up. I am determined to be free from this family and this town. I'm gonna go where no one knows who I am. And doesn't look down on me like I'm trash. Someplace where I can have a career in fashion.

Where my gift is accepted like I am. Yes, having these visions is a gift. Its something special. And I'm gonna use my gift to help people. To save lives. To move forward.

But I won't get that here. Not in this family. City. State. Or even this country. They fear people like me because they don't understand what I can do.

I'm almost to my goal. I need just a little bit more money to get out of here. And once I have it, I'm gone.

**Cynthia POV**

Everyone dotes on my older sister. Mary this, Mary that. No one ever treats me like that. Even when she's a social outcast. She's all anyone can ever talk about. Even when my parents shun her and don't talk to her, she's all they talk about. Something 'bout a disease.

I don't even get why they think she's so special anyway. There's nothing interesting about her at all. I get it when we were younger, but now she's so depressin'. Before she had a life and friends. She had something for people to talk about.

But there is one thing I know. Something happened the day I broke my arm, that no one is telling me about. She did something. And I'm gonna find out. She won't be the center of attention anymore.

And if its worthy enough of having her out of our lives.

So be it.

Then I'll tell the city. Lets see how she handles the attention than.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Leave a review. Even if its a bad one.**


End file.
